


The Fallen

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Blood & Feathers
Genre: Angels, i had to put it somewhere, just a small drabble to cry about my feels for this book series, lou morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwyn was a soldier, a brother, an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished what there currently is of the Blood & Feathers book series by Lou Morgan. Which, if you haven't read it, you should. It gave me feels, so I've written a drabble about a scene here. If you've read the books, great. If you haven't, you might not understand what the frick-frack is going on, especially since this takes place after the first book and during the second. 
> 
> I was also bored at work.

Gwyn was a soldier. 

Gwyn was a brother. 

Gwyn was an angel. 

Gwyn looked his fellow brother, his fellow soldier, in the face and saw the shock and despair written in those familiar features. 

Mallory stood there. Stupid Mallory. Stubborn Mallory. Mallory who had been like an annoying younger sibling. Mallory's wings were pure white and full. Gwyn remembered the last time they'd seen each other. Last time, Mallory's wings had been mottled and clipped. 

And Gwyn's had been radiant. 

Now Gwyn could hardly call the blackened things protruding from his back wings. He wanted to tear the wings from Mallory's back. The brightness of them hurt. 

He wanted to go home. 

But there was no hope for that. 

Mallory was dangerous. Mallory was feared. Mallory should have been in his place. Gwyn had only done what he thought was right. He aimed the gun in his hand and fired. Once, twice, three times, and Mallory fell. 

Kill him, said the voice in his head that was not his. 

He may be useful, Gwyn thought, finger hovering over the trigger of the gun. He may be swayed to our cause. 

Bring him to the others, then, the voice hissed. 

Gwyn picked up Mallory, dropping the gun. He would leave Mallory to his fate. 

Mallory had hope. 

And Gwyn? 

Gwyn was no longer a soldier. He was no longer Mallory's brother, or friend. He was no longer an angel. 

Standing in the middle of the room, holding Mallory's limp and bloody body upright, he was alone.


End file.
